The Order of Arelius
by LeaDepp
Summary: Its 150 years later and Buffy is brought back by the powers for some greater scheme of things. Spike's still fighting the good fight. I know original much. B/S
1. The Keeper

The Order of Arelius  
  
Summary - Its 150 years later and the powers decide to bring Buffy back for some greater scheme of things. Spike's still fighting the good fight. I know original much. B/S  
  
Timeframe - I started this after Season Six so everything that has happened after then well, didn't.  
  
Disclaimer - Not mine, never will be, doesn't mean I can't dream.  
  
A/N - If you want it take it just tell me. I like to gloat. If you want more let me know. Read and review people.  
  
The Keeper  
  
The door to a substantial size apartment clicked open and a figure dressed entirely in black slid through. With a click the door shut. Not bothering with light the figure peeled off his leather jacket to reveal a stake strapped either side of his waist, a lot like John Wayne in an old Western movie. Undoing the stakes, he pulled his shirt off, wincing as he aggravated the cut on his right shoulder which was slowly seeping blood. Quickly forgetting it he ran his hand through his short shock blonde hair.  
  
Slowly the figure began to shed more clothing pulling stakes and knives which appeared to have come from no where as he went. Dropping his disregarded clothing and weapons on the floor he quietly made his way to the shower still not bothering to turn any lights on. Reaching his destination he turned the hot water on letting it run before he slipped under the steaming jet. As the water ran over his tense body his mind began to revisit the events of earlier that night. He'd gone out on a routine patrol; everything had seemed perfectly in the normal for a town the likes of Sunnydale. Or that was until he'd stumbled upon a couple in a local demon bar mouthing off about the Clarice; the wannabe big noise of the demon underworld.  
  
Four hours ago  
The door to the small pub burst open with a loud bang to reveal a figure dressed entirely in black yet sporting shock blonde hair. The bar immediately fell into a hush, the patrons staring into their drinks too afraid to move. That was except for a youngish couple who were still talking, like the man who'd just walked in was just another ordinary person. The gentle thud of boots added a macabre beat to their chatter; like the music from a documentary of a cheater chasing a baby zebra. The boots stopped and waited for his moment to pounce.  
  
"Clarice does know she'll have the 'Keeper' after her if she goes after the Slayer?" the female asked her voice betraying her shock and awe.  
The male smirked with calculated precision, "I think she counted on that."  
"Counted?" the female almost squealed. "So she's gone insane too?"  
Her male counterparts smirk only widened and he made a grand sweeping gesture with his arms. "Plan already down the road."  
The female's delighted laughter rang out through the silent bar like an AK-47. "The Slayer's already dead!"  
The male vampire nodded and gently reached out to cup the vampire's cheek, only he didn't get any further than that as the click of a gun being locked and loaded. Both vampires turned around their smiles never wavering.  
  
"You know that won't kill us, Spike," the male drawled. The female eyes widened slightly in shock.  
"The 'Keeper'!" she whispered barely audible.  
She was ignored. Spike cocked his head to the side studying the male vampire. "They still hurt like hell."  
The male vamp didn't flinch and coolly started up at the older vampire. Spike wasn't as tall as he thought he would be. He'd heard all these rumours that made Spike out to be almost some kind of God, but now faced with him for the first time he didn't seem that intimidating. "So Spike," he began spitting Spike's name like it was something disgusting. "I suppose you're here to beat the shit out of us for Clarice's master plan. All so you can fulfil your mission, which ironically revolves around a dead girl." The vampire paused for breath or effect or whatever extremely full of himself. Spike let him ramble; most times they were extremely entertaining. He motioned to the barkeep to get him a drink, what's a party if it doesn't include alcohol? "Which is kinda ironic you know, us being dead and all? But this girl is all dead. Insignificant tiny pieces of dust which people continue to crush as they walk by everyday." The vampire shut up. He seemed to have run out of witty things to say. Spike remained silent and just smiled as he watched the barkeep quickly fumble around for a glass of scotch. Finally the bar tender got over his nerves long enough to pour Spike his desired drink. Calmly Spike threw back the drink in one swallow, ignoring the burning sensation the cheap alcohol caused as it travelled down his digestive track. Almost delicately Spike raised a single eyebrow mocking the vampire.   
"What? Am I supposed to be intimidated? Supposed to fly into a rage and kill you before I torture any information out of you? Am I that transparent?" Spike gently pulled the trigger and a bullet slammed into the vampire's kneecap. He screamed in pain, immediately losing his balance. The vampire began to roll on the floor, blood pooling around his now useless knee.  
"Truth is once, yeah, you'd be dead by now and I'd be screwed. Funny thing with time is you learn, you grow, you become a lot less stupid than you were. So, you lose. Because now, I'm going to torture you." Spike paused to light a cigarette, looking down on the vampire shaking his head. They had just become so predictable.  
"So are we going to do this, or are you going to bore me to death?" The female vampire started to slowly edge toward the door thinking Spike had forgotten about her.  
"That, mate, is entirely up to you," Spike replied. "Even try it, sweetheart, and you'll be dust faster than, well, I'm not sure what but it'll be fast." The female vampire immediately stopped in her tracks. She didn't need to turn around to know that Spike had his gun pointed at one of her kneecaps. "You know what has me stumped. Why people scream when I do this?" Spike calmly slid onto a bar stool and put one foot under the vampire's intact leg just below the knee and the other on top right on the knee and pulled up… hard. The vampire screamed as his leg was broke under the pressure. Every one of the patrons flinched as they heard the bone crack. Spike couldn't help but smile as out of the corner of his eye he saw a bone eating demon flinch at the sound of the breaking bone.   
  
The vampire gritted his teeth against the pain. "You're supposed to be the 'Keeper'," he growled. "You can't even keep a Slayer alive. Great job you're doing there." Spike hauled the vampire onto the bar by his jacket lapels and quite literally got in his face.  
"Slayers die. It's the way of the world. Clarice looking to start trouble with me isn't. And I'm a curious guy."  
  
The patrons of the bar sat terrified, yet mesmerized by the horrific scene playing out on the bar. Some gasped in horror, others in delight as the vampire on the bar shrugged his shoulders, Spike not taking kindly to his indifference produced a dagger from his duster and drove it all the way through the vampire's right shoulder effectively pinning him to the bar. Spike sat back looking satisfied as the vampire bit down on his lip, drawing blood, but not wanting to give Spike the satisfaction of hearing him scream again. Spike lazily signalled for another drink and the bar keep obliged.  
  
"You know, I could do this all night. I'm just starting to have some fun. Torture really is like riding a bike. Once you get started, all those little tricks start coming back to you. All the possibilities. All the places just willing to be poked with things which just weren't made for poking." Spike looked calmly down on the vampire and began to slowly turn the blade in his shoulder. The vampire screamed. A scream which would have been more at home in a bad teen scary movie. Spike stopped feeling he had caused enough pain for now, best to start out slow.  
  
The vampire began to breathe in short, heavy breaths. The fact that he was even breathing letting Spike know that they had reached his pain threshold and the vampire was starting to break. The vampire looked back up at Spike wondering how he could ever not have been intimidated by the vampire staring back down at him. He seemed to glow an aura of power, which he had somehow missed earlier.  
"Clarice," the vampire gasped, "something big. Doesn't want… you in… the way." The vampire paused waiting for Spike to give him his next cue.  
"I'm waiting," Spike announced impatiently after a short pause.  
"Clarice… she's been doing a lot of research. Bringing something or things back or forward, however you look at it. No one really understands what she's on about. We just know its apocalyptic… and she's going to pull it off." Each word of the vampire's short speech was spoken with more conviction than the last. It had turned into a threat.  
  
"Wasn't so hard was it?" Spike asked. Before the vampire could answer he was dust, his girlfriend following not long after.  
  
A loud banging on the door jolted Spike back to the present and into the realization that the water had gone cold. He gave the tap an aggressive tug and stepped out of the shower, slipping a towel around his waist. Spike pulled open the door rather annoyed at being disturbed to find two perky brunettes staring up at him. The younger of the pair, about sixteen, eyes bugged out of her head and her jaw dropped as she saw exactly how not dressed Spike was. Gently Spike leaned over and snapped her jaw shut with a slight smile. The girl blushed about twelve shades of red in about two seconds. The older of the pair however remained immune to Spike's perfectly sculpted body and quickly moved into the bathroom so there was no way Spike could avoid talking to her.  
"So, how come I'm not allowed to shower in peace?" Spike asked flippantly.  
The younger brunette looked up at him wide eyed. "Big news," she said innocently, but with no elaboration.  
"Alicia's dead," the older announced.  
"Yeah, Cordelia, I heard a rumour to that effect," Spike answered.  
Cordelia looked nothing short of appalled. "You heard a rumour to that effect?! Is that all you can say? The Slayer's dead. You could at least pretend you care."  
Spike's ice-blue eyes bore into Cordelia. "Look girlie, that touchy feely crap may work on the magnificent poof, but I don't have time for it right now. Our Little Miss Big Bad is making a stir. I say I care about that."  
  
Cordelia shook her head. Sheesh, he was impossible at times. Well he was impossible most of the time.  
"This wouldn't be a good time to bring up that thing, would it?" the young girl asked Cordelia.  
Cordelia glared at her, looking quite pissed. "No, Lexie, it would not. But now that you mention it."  
Lexie smiled back at Cordelia knowing that she was irritating the shit out of her. "Anytime, Cordy, anytime."  
Cordelia looked up at Spike taking a deep breath. Why was she always the one who had to break the horrible news to people? Couldn't they pick someone else? Or maybe put up big billboards? Cordelia looked at her feet and then back at Spike again, he was rapidly growing impatient. Whatever happened on patrol had put him in a grumpy mood. Really not a good time to break bad news, but now, thanks to Lexie, she couldn't put it off. "Theyrebrininguffyack," Cordelia mumbled.  
"Huh?" Spike asked. "A bit louder and remember to speak from the diaphragm." Cordelia gave him the 'ha, very cute' look and then she spat out her news out.  
"They're bringing Buffy back."  
  
TBC 


	2. Little Miss Big Bad

The Order of Arelius  
  
Summary - Its 150 years later and the powers decide to bring Buffy back for some greater scheme of things. Spike's still fighting the good fight. I know original much. B/S  
  
Timeframe - I started this after Season Six so everything that has happened after then well, didn't.  
  
Rating - R - I think. America ratings suck. Equivalent to M15+ if you're Australian.  
  
Disclaimer - Not mine, never will be, doesn't mean I can't dream.  
  
Little Miss Big Bad  
  
Spike stared at Cordelia in shock for a second. "Sorry, Cor, I just thought I heard you-" Cordelia cut him off. "You did." Spike looked as if someone had just winded him. His eyes quickly flicking from Lexie to Cordelia trying to figure out what they were playing at. Spike's shock quickly dissolved into anger and he began to aggressively pace and ramble, so fast that neither Lexie nor Cordelia had any idea what he was saying. Gently Lexie reached out to place a calming hand on his arm, the sudden contact surprising Spike and he whipped around to face Lexie, growling. For the first time in her whole life Lexie withdrew from Spike, scared. As soon as Lexie removed her hand Spike went back to his pacing. Cordelia watched as Lexie hurriedly left the bathroom, on the verge of tears. Enough was enough.  
  
"I don't even know if you're even listening to me but this needs to be said. You've probably just had the biggest shock of you're unlife, but that is no excuse. Lexie is almost you're daughter. She hero worships you and I know you adore her. But right now I'm not to sure. I'm not saying that Buffy coming back is going to be a walk through the park for any of us but Lexie needs you to stop acting like all childish." Cordelia paused as she looked at how shaken Spike was. "She's just as scared as the rest of us."  
  
Spike turned to face Cordelia. "Do you have any idea what they are doing?" Spike asked her quietly. Cordelia shook her head. "Death was her gift. She told me that after the first time. Her spirit guide told her. She no longer had to make those choices, save the world or some one she loved. Death gave her peace. Who are we to take that from her?"  
  
Cordelia looked up at him, suddenly understanding why Spike never really grieved when a Slayer passed, he grieved when they were called. "We're nobody. The Powers are." Cordelia paused as she looked up at him; Spike was more upset than she had seen him in a long while. "Even deities make mistakes."  
  
"I wanna know," the blonde vampire demanded, "did it work?" The room of approximately twenty vampires, all male, suddenly jumped their feet, not hearing the blonde enter. Each minion studying the blue-eyed bombshell to see if they were in any danger, meaning exactly how pissed off she was. Her mere presence commanded respect, she was unlike most vampires. The fairly petite girl was no older than eighteen when she was turned and she still looked like the picture of boarding school elegance. Her blonde hair was cut in a short layered bob pulled back by a pair of Oakley sunglasses. She wore a plain yet fashionable pair of Levi jeans topped with a plain black halter top. Her feet were clad in a pair of designer black boots with quite a substantial heal and a simple silver bracelet hung loosely around her wrist. It was a strange look for a master vampire, who usually went for the 'I'm a whore, pet me' kind of look.  
  
One of the vampires gathered his courage, believing his master would do no damage to him if he bore good news. "Clarice," he stated confidently. Clarice glared at him, with daggers in her eyes, not impressed by his casual nature. "Of course it worked." Clarice smiled, and gave the vampire a look of contempt, she wasn't that impressed with him. "You're sure?" she asked, like she was talking to a smelly rag, emphasis on the smelly. The vampire grinned, exposing his fangs. "As sure as the bar was torched. The 'Keeper' was seen walking away from it, looked like he's had a bit of a fight. It's done, sweetheart. Quit worrying you little head about it." The vampire leered obviously at Clarice. Clarice couldn't help but laugh. "Good," she said slowly before she turned to leave. "You might want to consider bathing this decade. That stench is gonna get you all killed."  
  
Cordelia and Lexie sat on the kitchen counter, their heads swivelling as they watched Spike pace, like they were spectators at some macabre tennis match. Lexie chewed constantly on her fingernail, Spike looked like he was about the snap, she'd never seen him this upset, not even when she managed to get herself suspended from school. Spike suddenly broke his stride and picked up the nearest bottle, which just so happened to be a half empty bottle of scotch, and threw it with all his vampiric strength into the opposite wall. Lexie and Cordelia jumped as the bottle made impact.  
  
Spike took a deep calming breath and then took a seat next to Lexie. The three sat in silence for a moment and watched as the scotch slowly dribbled down the wall. They were all surprised to see that a piece of glass had actually lodged itself in the wall. "I'm sorry, Lex," he started as he put his arm around the young teen. "I'm a bit jumpy at the moment." Spike looked like he was about to say something else but he was cut off by Lexie, hugging him as if her life depended on it. Taken aback by her unexpected expression of emotion Spike hugged her back. "Just don't screw it up," Lexie whispered. Spike pulled back somewhat confused about what Lexie was saying. "We were studying Mills & Boon. The guy always screws up somehow," Lexie explained with a mischievous smile. Spike chuckled, appreciating her sense of humour; she was little spit fire. Lexie gave him another quick hug, "Go," she told him. "We'll get Angel to meet you there. You'll be late." Spike smiled, nodded turned to leave and then suddenly stopped. "She'll need clothes." Spike announced, producing his wallet. "She's about your size, Lex. Cordy can go with you." "Spike it's kinda late to be shopping," Lexie began to protest, but knowing the shopping was his way of apologizing. "Just tell them it's for me." With that Spike turned as was out the door before Cordelia and Lexie could really register what had just happened.  
  
"Do you think he'll be all right?" Lexie asked after a rather long and stunned silence. Cordelia who was staring at the door he'd disappeared from shrugged. "I don't know," she whispered. "I honestly don't know."  
  
Spike ground his cigarette into the ground with the heal of his boot as he heard Angel approach. "What took you so long?" he asked almost casually, as if they weren't waiting for someone to rise from the dead. Angel surveyed the ground at the gate of the cemetery where Spike was leaning, arrogantly; it was littered with fresh cigarette butts. Angel chuckled but didn't say anything. He had learnt that lesson a few decades ago and Spike had pummelled him into the ground, putting him out of patrol action for almost a week. So Spike was edgy. They were bringing his girl back from the dead. Who wouldn't be edgy?  
  
Angel and Spike entered the cemetery together, each moving with the smooth grace of a large cat, barely making a sound. As they approached the crypt Cordy's vision had shown Spike fumbled around in his pockets for a cigarette and lighter. Finding both he nervously lit the cigarette, his hands shaking slightly. Spike paused and exchanged a quick look with Angel before taking a deep breath and kicking the door open.  
  
The contents of the crypt caught both vampires off guard. Sitting nonchalantly on top of a sarcophagus was Clarice, who was talking calmly to what looked like a pile of old rags. It took Spike and Angel a couple of seconds to realize that the pile of old rags was actually a terrified and confused Buffy still wearing the clothes Dawn had buried her in. Spike had a quick flashback to when the Scoobies had been trying to decide what clothes to put Buffy in. They all wanted a horrid black dress, which Buffy would probably never wear even if threaten with taking finals for the rest of eternity. Dawn however had put her foot down and said that they would bury her in something she slayed in, clothes she actually liked. To her credit Dawn had picked out Buffy's favourite pair of black leather pants, a simple white tank top and a black leather bomber jacket which Buffy seemed to love despite its disrepair. Again it was Dawn who suggested that they bury Mr Pointy, Buffy's favourite stake with her, gently stuck in the back of her waistband. "Evening boys," Clarice purred. "You're a bit late." Clarice grinned mockingly. Spike smirked back sarcastically. "Sorry, pet. Didn't mean to upset your extremely busy and eventful schedule." On the sound of Spike's voice, Buffy's head snapped up and she began to slowly pull herself up the wall. "Can we fight now?" Clarice openly chuckled. "Ah, William, always straight to the rough stuff." Clarice jumped up to her feet, still on top the sarcophagus and paused for dramatic effect. "I like that in a man." With a quick giggle Clarice pulled herself into a spinning kick aimed directly for Spike's head. However Spike was too quick for her and ducked under the kick. Standing directly behind Spike, Angel was not so lucky and caught the full brunt of the kick sending him flying from the crypt, knocking him semi- unconscious. Before Clarice could regain her balance Spike stuck out his foot tripping Clarice easily. Clarice looked up at Spike from the ground and chuckled. "You're so full of it, Spike." Clarice swept her leg around tripping Spike so that he joined her on the ground. At the same time Clarice and Spike flicked themselves to their feet both landing in fighter's stance.  
  
Whilst Spike and Clarice circled each other, not paying any attention to anything around them, just waiting for the other to make the first move, Buffy had completely regained her awareness and pulled herself into standing position. Automatically her head went to her waistband and the smiled when she found a stake lodged in her favourite hiding spot. Buffy gripped the stake tightly letting the smooth feel of the wood give her comfort. Slowly Buffy positioned herself behind Clarice ready to go for the easy kill. But Spike blew it for. Shocked Spike dropped his fighter's stance and copped an easy shot on the jaw from Clarice. Clarice quickly turned around to see Buffy standing right behind her. It was a matter of milliseconds before Clarice found herself slamming into a wall courteous of a Slayer kick. The vampire slid down the wall extremely groggy.  
  
Stunned Spike and Buffy stared at each other, Buffy wide-eyed and extremely confused. Slowly Buffy looked Spike up and down as if trying to remember who he was, connect with something. "Buffy?" Spike asked worried. The sound of Spike's voice sent a jolt through Buffy and she looked up at Spike, anger blazing in her eyes. Without saying anything Buffy slapped Spike. Full slayer force and right across the cheek. Angel had wondered in rubbing his throbbing head just in time to see this and he looked on confused. Buffy pulled her hand back to punch Spike and his fighting instincts kicked in.  
  
"Oh, I get it," Clarice suddenly announced loudly, as Buffy executed a perfect roundhouse kick, which Spike dodged at the last second. Buffy quickly changed tactic and backhanded him hard. Spike threw a left in retaliation which connected with Buffy's jaw. Spike's attack triggered something in both of them and the pace and skill of the fight escalated dramatically.  
  
"Ok, I don't get it," Clarice whispered to Angel completely overawed by watching the two fight. Really not a good thing to be with your mortal enemies. Angel and Clarice watched the fight in silent companionship, both too overawed to remember that they were enemies and they too should be fighting. The fight left no inch of the crypt untouched as Slayer and vampire threw each other around, flipped, kicked and ran up walls, doing anything to get the better of their opponent. Unlike any of their other fights Buffy and Spike did not utter a single word.  
  
Clarice's jaw dropped when she saw Spike complete a complicated spinning kick from the height of the sarcophagus. She was even more over awed when she saw Buffy dodge the kick, causing Spike to land on his arse. Quick as a flash, Buffy pulled out her stake and was about to deliver the final blow when suddenly stopped. The abruptness of her motions causing her to fall to her knees by Spike's side. Cocking her head to the side Buffy looked down on Spike as if she were seeing him for the first time. "Do it, Slayer," Spike whispered. Buffy's stake clattered to the floor and she scrambled back in shock. "Spike," Buffy sounded extremely timid, like she was trying out the words for the first time. "Where am I?" Spike didn't have to answer her, his face giving it away. "No," she whispered. Quickly she tried to pull herself to her feet, but Buffy found that her head starting to spin. Buffy tried again except that this time she passed out cold, the exertion so some after she had risen totally wiping her. Spike quickly rushed to her side and checked to see if she'd bumped anything in her fall.  
  
Clarice watched the pair for a second before clearing her throat loudly, obviously not happy that she had been forgotten. "William, Angelus," she drawled. "I must say it has been pleasant as always. And you guys are just as predictable as always. You think I came here to fight. Oh, boys, no, no, no. I came here to distract you." With a high pitched giggle Clarice fled from the crypt, knowing that neither Spike nor Angel would follow.  
  
"Bugger," Spike intoned indifferently as he began to pick Buffy up. Angel watched Spike curiously. He had been acting strange all night. The fight with Buffy peaking his curiosity. Angel had never really understood why Spike had left Buffy. Spike played it close to his chest, as always, the only other people who knew the real reason was Dawn, Xander and Buffy herself. He and Cordelia had always assumed it was the slayer-vampire bit, but from the way Buffy had reacted to Spike and Spike's general weirdness, it had to be something else.  
  
"C'mon, Peaches," Spike ordered irritably. Angel, lost in his thoughts hadn't noticed that Spike had walked by him, carrying the still unconscious Buffy and was now a few feet outside the crypt. "Oh, and get the stake." Angel stared at Spike curiously, he a definitely flipped. "It was Kendra's." Spike told Angel without waiting for the question to leave Angel's lips.  
  
In a warehouse on the far side of town a spherical orb sat in a box, glowing and surrounded by five vampires clad in burgundy robes, chanting, in some obscure language. Vampire's stood around the circle totting almost every kind of weapon, guarding the ritual. "Do you think they'll come?" one of the guard vampires whispered. "Clarice said she had it under control," another whispered back forcefully. "Yeah, that always works," the second vampire spat. "She's gonna get her arse kicked." The other vampire snorted in agreement. As he opened his mouth to voice his opinion a bright white flash of light came from behind followed quickly by a large bang. Every vampire within a twenty meter radius of the orb immediately passed out cold. As the light faded a blonde figure rose from where the shattered orb had stood. "That was not fun."  
  
Lexie and Cordelia had finished their extremely late night shopping and were now fixing Spike's spare room to be as Slayer friendly as possible. "What's she like?" Lexie suddenly asked, as she hung up an extremely cute pair of pants. Cordelia paused, staring at the sheet she had just put on the bed as she pondered the question. It was a very long time since she had seen Buffy, although the answer to the question didn't seem that far back in her mind. "She's Buffy," Cordelia said, not sure how to voice this. "She's a slayer. Except there was always someone she loved, and people who loved her back. It kept her grounded. It kept her alive. But now..." Cordelia trailed off, lost in her thoughts. Lexie studied Cordelia closely. "Spike still loves her?" It was a question full of hope, like there was a possibility for her favourite childhood fairy tale to act out in front of her very eyes. Cordelia shook her head. "I don't know," she sighed. "Something happened before he left her. He's acting kinda strange." Lexie smirked, trying to lift the mood a bit. "As opposed to the completely normal way he usually acts." "He's worse than usual," Cordelia whispered. "I was hoping I was the only one who noticed that."  
  
The two girls turned back to unpacking the clothes they had brought, each comfortable to be left to their own thoughts. Their contented silence was broken when they heard the front door bang open. Spike soon appeared carrying a still unconscious Buffy into the room. Lexie watched in awe as he laid the petite blonde girl on the bed. He treated her like glass, ready to shatter it she was hugged just a smidge too hard.  
  
"She's so tiny," Lexie breathed. Spike grinned. "Look who's talking." There was a slight pause as they watched the sleeping girl. "C'mon, she's gonna be out for awhile." Cordelia and Lexie let themselves be ushered out of the room, Lexie bursting with questions. "Is she gonna be okay? Is she really the best ever? How come she's all passed out?"  
  
"Lexie!" Spike growled. Lexie pulled back from Spike for the second time that night. Lexie stared at Spike, close to tears. Cordelia noticed and reached out and gave Lexie's hand a squeeze. "Hey! What did we talk about?" Cordelia yelled at Spike exasperated, only to find herself being ignored. The girls watched in annoyance as Spike headed straight for his liquor cabinet.  
  
Slamming a glass on the counter Spike poured himself a drink which, didn't even get to his mouth. Angel had arrived, being left behind by a rushing and irate Spike. Angel clamped his hand over Spike's wrist menacingly.  
  
"What's going on, William?" Angel asked. "William," Spike chuckled. "I must have been a naughty boy then." Spike tried to move away but Angel's grip was firm and he sighed in annoyance. "What happened between me 'n' Buffy is gonna stay that way. Between me 'n' Buffy. If you try and change that they'll be looking for your body parts well into the next millennium. Got it?" Reluctantly Angel relaxed his grip on Spike, getting information from Spike was worse than getting blood from a stone. Especially when it was about a certain little vampire slayer.  
  
Cordelia decided that it was a better idea to argue with him. "That might be all well and good for you, but what about us? What about Lexie? We're the ones who have to put up with the both of you cranky."  
  
"It is all well and good, Cordelia." The four occupants of the kitchen all turned to the door where Buffy was leaning heavily. She looked at lot like she had jet lag from hell. Lexie's eyes bugged in visible awe. All her life Angel, Cordelia and sometimes a drunken Spike had told her tales of this legendary slayer and now to have her standing in her actual kitchen was. whoa hugeness. "D'ya wanna sit down?" Lexie offered. Buffy stared at Lexie for a few seconds. She could have sworn that girl could have been Dawn's double, small differences giving it away. Instead of thinking more about how this girl in this foreign looking kitchen could look so much like her sister, Buffy turned to what she believe more urgent matters.  
  
"How?" Buffy asked directly to Spike. "Buffy are you sur-" Angel stared before Buffy cut him off. "Angel, cut the crap. I'm here all of five minutes and I'm already sick of you shit. Just answer the damn question." Angel took a step back in shock; this was not the Buffy he remembered. Cordelia and Lexie couldn't do anything except look on in wide-eyed fascination. Spike however just looked at the girl as if this was completely normal behaviour.  
  
"The Powers," Spike answered calmly lighting a cigarette. "The Powers did this too me?" Buffy asked meekly. Spike shrugged and Buffy snapped. "You could pretend you care. Just for a second." "And you could stop being a self-centred little bitch." Buffy visibly flinched at Spike's words. "That's it. I give up. We stick to business and keep the name calling to a minimum." Buffy almost growled out her words. Spike nodded indicating that he was perfectly fine with that arrangement.  
  
Cordelia, however, was not and made that situation known. "You know, I don't think that's such a good idea." Immediately Cordelia was sorry she had even spoken. Buffy and Spike whirled round each giving her a death glare which would have Lucifer himself shaking in his boots. "That's the problem, Cordelia," Buffy started sweetly, "you don't think." "That's it. I'm going home. Whatever has you guys all Sid and Nancy, get over it. Angel, you coming?" Angel nodded, obviously pleased to be out of the line of fire, regarding the pair like they were going to explode any second. "Ya know, Spike," Lexie started meekly. "I think I might tag along with these two. Less chance of getting caught in some cross fire." Spike nodded to indicate that he had heard, but was still glaring daggers at Buffy. "Its okay, Lexie," Cordelia said in a reassuring tone, not sure exactly who she was reassuring.  
  
As Buffy and Spike glared at each other tensely they heard Angel whisper to Cordelia as they left, "Sid and Nancy?" "You know, 'cause they had that twisted love." "He killed her and then himself." "Oh," Cordelia answered. "Maybe not."  
  
TBC 


	3. Secrets of the Past

The Order of Arelius  
  
Summary - Its 150 years later and the powers decide to bring Buffy back for some greater scheme of things. Spike's still fighting the good fight. I know original much. B/S  
  
Timeframe - I started this after Season Six so everything that has happened after then well, didn't.  
  
Rating - R - I think. America ratings suck. Equivalent to M15+ if you're Australian.  
  
Disclaimer - Not mine, never will be, doesn't mean I can't dream.  
  
A/N - The quote in this is from the Looking for Alibrandi movie not the book. I thought I just had to clarify that. I recommend you get your hands on a copy of either. Both absolute gems. but like always the books better. Anyway read and review.  
  
Secrets of the Past  
  
For the rest of my life I'll wanna know what they did with the sheets. Maybe they'll burn them. Or maybe they'll scrub and scrub that blood away so that they could sleep on them for the rest of their lives. -Josephine Alibrandi, Looking for Alibrandi-  
  
The door clicked behind the three and Buffy and Spike were left standing to stare at each other awkwardly. As the silence grew, some of the tension dribbled away. Also this could have been attributed to them not having an audience hanging off and analysing every syllable they spoke.  
  
"They don't know what happened," Buffy stated quietly. Spike sunk another glass of bourbon before he answered Buffy. "They never asked. I never told. Drink?" Buffy shook her head, scrunching up her nose at the very thought. Shrugging Spike poured himself another. Buffy watched him quietly, not knowing what to think or say around him. He held himself differently than she remembered, like he had seen a lot, not all of it pleasant.  
  
"I should hate you," Buffy suddenly announced. Spike shrugged. "Well you should be dirt and ashes. Should is obviously not a given, pet." Buffy looked at him curiously, another subject he obviously didn't want to talk about. Instead she was left to ponder how easily the 'pet' in his last sentence seemed to roll off his tongue. Okay she was repressing, sometimes a girls just needed to do something like that. 'Especially if they just came back from the dead,' Buffy told herself.  
  
Bored with that Buffy took to wondering around the room, just taking in every detail and the general feel. It had a very Spike feel to it, mixed in with a teenage girl. It was an odd combination to say the least. Occasionally Buffy would run her hands over an object, as if it could tell her its story with a single touch. Noticing this Spike gestured for Buffy to take up a piece of bench; the kitchen table obviously hadn't been sat at for many years now and was piled high with various demon hunting devices and assorted junk. Gingerly Buffy pulled herself onto the bench, the silence quickly growing tense; she was unsure how to start. Spike did it for her.  
  
"One hundred and fifty years," Spike told her. Buffy's head flew up and she stared at the vampire in shock and disbelief. "One hundred and fifty years," she whispered trying to get her head around the idea. "That's a long time." Buffy began to work on auto pilot and she accepted the shot Spike offered her. Buffy ignored the burning sensation as the alcohol as it slid down her throat and into her stomach. "One hundred and fifty years and you're still fighting evil. Chip should be long gone." Buffy was saying the first things which came to her mind. She didn't feel ready to process the enormity of what Spike had just revealed. Spike shrugged. "It is." Buffy shot him a confused look. "Let's just say I got more than I bargained for when I left." "I just love it when you guys get cryptic," Buffy shot back sarcastically. It felt good, almost normal. Their regular banter pattern, it was safe, not too much thinking required. Spike shrugged again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Like he felt a single 'Don't know' would reveal information which he thought should stay hidden.  
  
Questions began to flow through Buffy's mind, each she felt she didn't really want to know the answer too, yet at the same time, she just had to know. She decided to start with the safe stuff, well as safe as you could get after one hundred and fifty years in a box. "Why aren't I all, disorientated, you know, like the last time?" Spike shrugged again, immediately causing Buffy's blood to rise. "The Powers probably. Made the trip a little easier. Couldn't waste time with a basket case slayer." Buffy glared at Spike. He made it sound like she had just been on a vacation to England. "You know a miniscule of compassion could be in order." Spike glared right back at Buffy. "You said stick to business." "You used to care!" Buffy exploded. Spike rapidly crossed the kitchen floor so he was about an inch from Buffy. "I used to do a lot of things," he growled. "You see what I have and see how much of what you used to do remain important. Or even worth it." Buffy shrunk back from Spike, unsure what to do or say, so in true Buffy style she said the first thing which popped into her head. "Yeah well some things shouldn't even be done once," she spat.  
  
Immediately they both new what she was talking about. She just wanted to hurt him as much as possible. Buffy was sorry she had even brought it up. Just the thought of it and she curled herself into a tight ball and the fun flashbacks started. She was taken straight back to that time in the bathroom. That was how she referred to it now. For weeks and weeks she had walked in the bathroom and felt cold chills run down her spine followed by a bout of flashbacks. Now she was sitting across from him and, for them, having a, what would pass as civil conversation. The weirdness was all too much. Buffy took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves and as she exhaled she could feel the tension ripple between them.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" It was only then Buffy realized Spike had been talking, quite possibly ranting. "I'm sorry?! It's a tad redundant." "You sound like Giles," Buffy whispered, trying to change the topic, only succeeding in a long silence.  
  
"What happened?" When Spike was not forthcoming with an answer Buffy elaborated. "After I died. what happened to them?" Before he would answer Spike poured another shot and handed it to Buffy. She immediately knew he wasn't planning on pulling any punches, which Buffy just had to respect.  
  
Leaning casually on the bench across from her Spike told her how he won the worst timing ever award and arrived back in Sunnydale just two days after she had died. He told her how he and Xander had hated each other with a fiery passion until Xander, at the ripe old age of ninety, died peacefully in his sleep next to his loving wife Nicole, after many years of perfect marital bliss. Spike told her how Anya had fluttered in and out of their lives until about seventy years ago she cast a spell on the friend of the current slayer. That slayer taking the insult to heart killed her almost instantly. He told her how Giles returned to England not long after her death and how he had kept in contact regularly. Until one day the correspondence stopped. The Watcher's Council said he died from a vampire attach, but Spike said that he had reasons to believe that Giles died of anything but a vampire attack. Spike didn't elaborate anymore and Buffy didn't want to know, the Council were just bastards. Buffy almost burst into sobs as Spike told her how Willow, who'd never, really recovered, had a minor relapse after her death and then slid into a deep depression. A depression which ended with Willow slitting her wrists in her bed while everyone was out.  
  
"What happened to the sheets?" Buffy asked suddenly in a barely audible whisper, silent tears streaming freely down her face. Spike studied her, question written all over his face. Buffy waved him away. It was a stupid question anyway. She should have known he wouldn't get it, she wasn't even sure that she got it. Buffy quickly regained her composure, there was more to the Scoobies story and she wanted to hear it. "Dawn?" she asked, afraid of what Spike may be about to tell her.  
  
Spike smiled remembering something fondly, and comforting Buffy considerably. "Nibblet was a little trooper," he commented affectionately. Spike stood, gesturing for Buffy to follow. Buffy found them to be in some kind of living room, bookshelves lining the walls. As Buffy gingerly took a seat one on the couches which didn't have weapons scattered over them Spike calmly walked to the bookshelf on the far side and pulled out a volume. "About a year after she got this published." Spike tossed Buffy the well thumbed paperback, which were well over six hundred pages long. Hesitantly Buffy turned the book over to take a look at the front cover. Staring up at her was a montage of pictures from her life, many which she even remembered posing for. Scrawled almost haphazardly across the top in black lettering were two simple words - 'The Chosen'. Lying across the montage was a crucifix, the vertical make from a perfectly whittled stake, the horizontal by an iron railroad spike. Buffy looked up at Spike a question forming on her lips but she stopped when she saw Spike had taken to pacing the room sucking on his cigarette, his hands shaking ever so slightly. It was a nervous side that Buffy had rarely seen.  
  
Buffy turned her attention back to the book, too many thoughts whooshing around in her head. At the bottom left hand corner of the book Buffy suddenly noticed the authors name written in the same haphazard writing as the title. Joan McClay. Buffy thought it was a nice touch. Dawn had obviously combined Tara's last name with the name Buffy had given herself during the forgetting spell to form her pen name. No one but a select few would every get the connection and probably saved Dawn from the embarrassment of being a published author whilst she was still in high school.  
  
Gently Buffy turned over the cover, written on the inside in what Buffy immediately recognized as Spike's 19th Century hand was 'Alexandra Summers. Happy Birthday, sweetie.' Buffy looked up at Spike her eyes widening as realization dawned on her. No wonder the girl looked like Dawn, she was a direct descendant. "Alexandra - Lexie?" Buffy clarified and Spike nodded. "How?"  
  
Spike took a seat at the other end of the couch and got down to it, but not without an unnecessary sigh. "I'll start at the beginning. Not long after you died Dawn started acting very un-Dawn like. Getting into fights, sneaking out, withdrawing into herself, frequent and unexplained injuries where just the beginning." Buffy couldn't help but interrupt. "She was called as a Slayer?" On Spike's not of assent Buffy looked down at her hands, somewhat downcast. Her biggest hope for her sister had been some kind of normal life, obviously that had been taken off the cards. "I worked it out after a couple of weeks," Spike continued. "The Scoobies, however, ignored it. I don't think they even wanted to cope with idea so they pretended it wasn't there, a lot like your mum. Nibblet made me promise not to tell. She didn't want to drag them into danger. I agreed on the condition that if she ever got in over her head I was her first point of call. Anyway, things went smoothly for about a year, no big bad trying to end the world. Then all at once things started to go less smoothly. Dawn had been seeing this guy from school, a bit of a prig; no one thought it was very serious." "Seems the Dawnster could pull a lot over you," Buffy commented sarcastically. "No more than she pulled over you," Spike shot back. Buffy was almost surprised at how fast he had fallen back into their bantering pattern, like it was second nature. "Ha! So things went all cockeyed and Dawn got pregnant." Buffy's light tone was far from what her face was displaying. She was on boiling point. Spike knew that if that guy had of somehow survived 150 years, he would have only had about two seconds left. Spike nodded. Buffy threw her now empty glass across the room. Spike and Buffy watched the shattered pieces for a few seconds, each collecting their thoughts.  
  
"Prick," Buffy spat. "As if she didn't have enough to handle without a child?" Spike silently watched as Buffy cursed some more. Her rant almost word for word to what he said to Dawn at the time, except Buffy used a lot less profanities. Getting over her anger Buffy finally asked, "What did she name it?" Spike smirked, "'T'was a little girl. Looked exactly like a Summers, thank gawd. Joyce Anne, Dawn settled on. Much to Xander's disgust she appointed me as Godfather and Willow as Godmother." Buffy's head snapped up and she looked at Spike sharply, he was holding something out on her. "Xander did something didn't he?" The words came forcefully, trying to hide the rollercoaster ride of emotions bubbling beneath the surface. The barrage of information was starting to become to much of a strain on her, but like some sick drug Buffy craved for more. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about," Spike shrugged. Something inside of Buffy snapped and she exploded at Spike. She hated it when he dismissed her like a child. "Tell me what he did," she commanded. "I need to know." Spike could see the desperation in Buffy's eyes, the fear hovering just below the surface. He could always read her like a book, no matter how deep she tried to burry her feelings. One time, very long ago, he would have thought it cute, but now it infuriated him.  
  
Buffy's mere presence had thrown Spike in a much larger loop than he would ever have admitted. He was enraged by the way she stood there like one hundred and fifty years of history had never happened. Almost like she expected him to forget those years, drop everything just so he could coddle her. Spike's eyes flashed yellow in exasperation. "I said nothing to worry about." The words came out much harsher than Spike had intended but they had the desired effect.  
  
Buffy visibly recoiled and tried to hide the hurt from her eyes but Spike caught the quick flash. "I'm going to get some sleep," Buffy mumbled. Spike nodded tersely and gestured towards the bedroom she had come from. Obviously that was where she was going to stay, for now at least. Buffy made her way to the room but stopped short at the doorway. "Lexie, she's the next slayer, isn't she?" Buffy asked her back still to Spike. She wasn't surprised when Spike remained silent. "I thought so," she whispered after a short pause.  
  
As Buffy readied herself for bed all she could think of was how much she hated this. All night she'd been thinking, hoping that just maybe her presence would prevent another Slayer from being called. Hearing Spike tell Dawn's story she had suddenly know she was wrong. The Powers still had their twisted since of fun.  
  
Clarice entered the warehouse where had had the vampires completing the ritual with a mixture of excitement and uncertainty. The excitement about what they were about to do, the uncertainty from the fight she's witnessed between Spike and Buffy. No question, they were good. It was going to take the big guns to bring them down, which, fortunately she had. "It's not polite to keep somebody waiting," a voice admonished. "Especially when they're from out of town." Clarice grinned. "I see it worked." The other female glared. "Yeah it did. Although there is one thing I'm not to clear on," she paused. "What the fuck am I doing here?" Clarice's grin broadened. "I have a little problem, aka William the Bloody." The newcomer smiled as she swept some of her blonde hair from her face. "You know, I think I may like it here."  
  
TBC 


End file.
